Before, There Was You
by Ellynndaria13
Summary: Before there was Kirkwall and Douglas, there were over half a dozen escape attempts. This is one such story.


The wooden slats of the inn were worn and had he an option he would have not pressed his body against the splintering wood, but he had no such option. Hands filled with splinters, hoping if they pressed hard enough or found just the right spot perhaps the wall would open up to offer shelter from searching eyes; eyes hidden behind slits in flashing metal and searching for him.

It was a stupid move to come here, a town called Lothering and stuffed full of Templars, but he egotistically thought he had beat the spread of news of his latest escape attempt, following the prospect of food and shelter at what had been an encroaching storm.

Voices still on the opposite side of the building seemed to have paused in their hunt and changed subject. Now, instead of descriptions of him and his deeds, they were asking of special liquors made for sharing in pleading and suggestive tones.

There was a new laugh, flirtatious, but most importantly to him, distracting; he knew that laugh, he had used it before himself. He could make a run for it while the helmet heads got their heads turned with baritone words of encouragement.

He gathered his courage and did just that, only making it a few steps upon rounding a corner. Coming up short, he nearly smacked squarely against a tall obstacle, well taller than him and a man's chest. He swallowed and tried to retreat without eye contact, pleading internally for a blind eye, but a hand grabbed him solidly around the wrist.

He could not call out, who would he call to? The heart pounded within his chest, threatening to burst forth as this day drew on, becoming worse and worse, and he was positive his captor could feel the blood rushing through his veins under the firm grip. He looked up then to a sullen face while debating his own next course of action; to decide if he was going to need to defend himself.

At first thought upon sight, a possible Templar, or at least supporter due to lack of armor, by the disapproval in the clear, blue eyes as they glanced over his newly acquired robes, ones proving he was no longer a child or a threat and above temptation, ones that should tell the world as such, but of course, they did not. Closer inspection and rational thought dawned that was not the case as the boy before him appeared younger than he by at least a few years and was not calling out to anyone but silent as he prevented retreat.

Large, brown eyes peered around a growing boy's shoulders, broad enough already they had prevented his own amber ones from seeing the petite female on the other side, still just a child but only just with long, dark hair. An index finger was placed against soft, pink lips, a warning, as he licked nervously at his own.

Light flashed briefly in the feminine palm before it extinguished as brown eyes searched for understanding and the tower before him was unphased by the act. His shock wore off in seconds, before he gave a nod to the girl that he did indeed understand.

The grip on his wrist was released as the boy turned, striding to the corner before giving a peek around it. After several moments, the voices trying to be avoided seemed to be moving again, but still conversing with the new one. They were approaching the spot he had just left but thoughts seemed to still be on foreign wines and expensive liquors, and suggested perhaps more than that.

Worry bubbled and nerves tore at his heart. He had thought they were to give aid, and his emotions must have played out on his face, because the girl reached out to pat his hand reassuringly.

The answer to the approaching voices was a playful laugh, with flatteries giving in a tone that suggested being humbled by such thoughts meant for another time, now was the moment for drinking.

Finally, the boy returned his attention to the waiting pair, jerking his head in the direction opposite his hunters. A soft hand reached out, encasing his gently, and in the next moment, they were running.

The same flirting chuckle recaptured his attention, and he turned to look in fear he was about to be caught, returned to a tomb and miserable existence. Large hands pressed and caressed at one of the Templar's necks as the armored shoulders disappeared behind wood and the other must have been beyond the building's edge already. Another male, his age if the stubble was an indication, with short, black hair that flared slightly in the front had turned to look also, and the smile grew on the laughing lips as bright, blue eyes flashed in his direction before disappearing themselves behind a view blocking wall.

The three fleeing youths bobbed and weaved among the town's buildings, making their way back toward the large, stone wall and to the road. The couple he followed must have been siblings; they held a similar look and air, and too young really to be anything else. They also seemed to know the area, because once they reached the road they did not stay upon it.

The boy finally broke the silence once the town was safely from view behind them. "I do not know why he forces us into such things." A glare was shot at the berobed figure, but it was clear the boy was not talking about him.

The girl responded softly, "Perhaps he hopes that if it was me, someone would be aiding me in the same manner. Do you not wish the same?"

Blue eyes moved to the female, and the expression softened before nodding an affirmative. The demeanor was not held over for him as the gaze returned. "You are lucky our brother spotted you before the Templars did."

Suspicion confirmed, he only nodded in answer and silence befell the small group again as they continued on. Walking for near an hour, they finally came upon another road. The siblings explained were it lead and then the boy walked up to the dirt path and looked both ways as the sister turned to head back, leaving him standing there after a smile and a farewell.

A bundle was thrust at him by the large boy upon return from a clear road. An expression that clearly said not to question the act was displayed and he awkwardly accepted what felt like it should have been lunch for three. Another glance over the robes prompted a shaking of the dark, shaggy hair before a muttered, "Good luck."

He swallowed before whispering, "Anders."

The boy met his eye again, and nodded in understanding. "Good luck, Anders."

"Thank you."

There was a moment's pause before a soft spoken, "Carver."

"Thanks to you all, Carver."

Another nod was giving, but that was it and then Carver turned and strode away to catch up with his sister as Anders turned to a road that lead further away from the tower, the Templars and hopefully long awaited freedom.


End file.
